The Art of Control
by auricolet
Summary: Kylo Ren after the scenes of the first film, dreaming of how he could conquer and control Rey. Kylo/Rey. TW for non-con. One-Shot.


**TW: non-consensual sexual activity, choking. Though non-explicit, it is unpleasant. Please do not read if you are too young or offended by these things.**

 **Characters belong to their creators.**

* * *

 _The girl, she's been captured._

 _This time she won't get away. This time.. she will not escape._

He marched down the dark corridors of the cruiser, listening to the sound of his footsteps echoed by the troops escorting him to the detention level. His heart was pounding in time, as he tried to ignore it, and the dull ache of the wound from where the wookie's bow-caster had hit him only days earlier. It was a reminder he didn't care to address. As they got nearer, he could sense her. Her presence was palpable to him, emanating a quality that made his head buzz, and he momentarily closed his eyes, to hone his concentration.

They turned the corner, a faint light emanating from the occupied cells in the block. The helmet came off, placed on a pedestal for safe-keeping, but he did not lose stride. He passed the guard without a glance, not needing to be told which cell he'd find her in. He knew. And he could feel that she felt him approaching. He entered his access code, and saw her bound within the cell, the room bare, her hands shackled above her, as she leaned against the hard surface of the wall. Her brown eyes glared at him, but she said nothing.

"Leave us."

The two stormtroopers departed, and the door shut behind them. Footsteps faded, and he could sense they'd returned to their posts, at the entrance to the detention unit.

"You had quite an adventure with your friends." His voice was murky, taunting as he stood tall over her. She stared ahead, as if pretending he wasn't there. "In case it wasn't clear, I can inform you that this time I do know what's happened to them. It wasn't pleasant."

Her eyes narrowed, and she met his gaze. "I know you can't read what's in my mind. You'll never know what I am hiding. What I might know." Her voice held a conviction he'd heard before, harsh and to the point. He could tell she was trying to goad him, but he wouldn't let it get to him. Not this time.

"You're very strong." he loosened his stance, no longer so rigid, and knelt next to her, his leg between hers pressing against her. "But… you're still untrained. Untested…." As he spoke, he placed his hand on her chin, and could feel the prickle of uncertain energy spike toward him. She turned her head away, breaking the visual connection. He'd thrown her off balance with this action. _Good._

"Don't touch me." She had began to quietly seethe, but the sealed brim around her mind remained as strong as ever. "You're a monster."

"Oh..you have no idea how much of a monster I could be." he crooned, "Perhaps I could give you a taste." He cradled her cheek with his gloved hand, trying to draw it toward him, his physical strength still outmatching hers.

 _This is wrong… this is wrong..._ a soft voice within him tried to come out of the depths of his mind, pleading with him. He took a deep breath, grounding himself in what he intended to do, building a resolve. This was simply another test, one more way to solidify his hold on the path of his Master. He gritted his teeth, and began to feel the warmth of a pleasurable sensation, justification for his actions. Her face was now within inches of his, and he barely had to whisper. "You will reveal your secrets. You will feel the power of the Dark Side."

She gave him a look of defiance, mentally preparing herself for his probing energy, to repel an attack. "You will never take them from me."

"Then I will take something else." He came closer still, grabbing the loose fabric she had wrapped around herself, pulling her body toward him by the belt around her waist. She struggled to move toward the wall, away from him, and he used her struggle to pull it free. As he positioned himself between her legs, her body now exposed, the expression on her face told him she finally realized his intentions. She nearly kicked him squarely in the chest, but physically he could still out-maneuver her, and he grasped his hand around her ankle, moving it away from him. As he pinned her leg down with the weight of his body, she began to tremble. Her fear, there it was. He felt a shiver of thrill pass over him, and pulled away the last of the clothing barriers.

"You're so afraid, I can feel that now." He relished in the sensation, his voice heavy. "And your power..." He inhaled sharply, her smell enveloping him in a sweet haze. His gaze was now more than demanding, it was predatory. Her pupils dilated, a sheen of sweat coating her skin. He looked her over, feeling a wave of satisfaction, mixed with the disgust of the inner self that was so repulsed by this action. He prepared himself, moving into position, his body pressed against hers now, he was practically on top of her. In one smooth movement, he shoved himself inside of her. Her body jerked involuntarily, and she clenched her fists. He tried to focus on her physical form, through ragged breaths he taunted her. "You're trying to escape from me even now, go to your little island… it will not help."

He felt her resolve shake, though the walls held firm, it was as if they were softening, cracked around the edges. Her feelings of revulsion grow, as he shoves himself inside her again. He whispers in her ear, his breath warm against her skin. "I can feel it, your anger. You hate me… yes."

She writhes, her teeth clenched, as she fruitlessly tries to stop what is happening to her. Hands reach out to push him away. He uses his own hand against her throat, feeling the living flesh struggle beneath it as she gasps for air, and he continues to use her body. He can feel her edging out of consciousness, trying to raise a defense against him, but she has not learned how to manipulate the force so well to stop him now. He feels her try to defy him, and he feels her begin to wither. Her defenses are damaged.

"Now I take." He hissed in her ear, breaking into her mind, finding that essential bit of information, charting the star system to the final location of the first Jedi Temple. On a rock in the middle of an ocean.

She could not look at him, her eyes anywhere but on him. He left her as she was, exposed, her mind and body violated by his power. His job done, he cleaned himself off, and waved his hand to close the door behind him. The guards say nothing as he dons his helmet, and taps a few commands into the computer. "Alert the Supreme Leader that I have the location. And that the girl is suitable to be delivered to him."

He stormed out of the cell block, hurriedly, staring ahead, saying nothing, as the guards resume their patrols…

 _She can't escape this time…_

 _You're a monster…_

 _This is wrong…_

The room is dark. He wakes, panting heavily, the scar across his face burning with agony. His breath is ragged and thin, and he's covered in a sheen of sweat. The only sound in his dark quarters is a soft beeping. They are almost at their destination. To complete his training.

 _Help me, Grandfather…_ he sits before the relic. _Help me find the strength to do what I must… whatever that may be._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I find Kylo Ren's inner mental struggle to be a really interesting one. He is being "seduced" by the light side, and he is struggling with what he has to do to complete some mission he was brainwashed into wanting. He is also someone who is constantly wanting to possess and control, and frequently has outbursts that demonstrate this lack of control. I felt this would be an appropriate piece for the character, and also in-line with what would expand on his messed-up personality. In case it's not clear, this is a dream sequence!**


End file.
